Mists Hunting Hawk
by misty-grey-wolf
Summary: When the pack is starving, who ya gonna call? Mist, of course. Surely, the best hunter in the town can supply the pack with some food, but will they get more than they bargained for?


Mist- young Grey wolf with mainly mixed silver gold fur and light grey fur and a white underbelly and the facing-in part of her legs and light grey paws. Amazing hunter, small, lean body and eyes that shift from a strange, rare misty grey-blue eyes that change to a jade green (i don't know what the color is really called, but its like a dull emerald with silver-grey accents) when she is truly furious. thick fur and a long tail. fiery personality strong willed, and free willed. very short temper even though patient in a hunt, she is snappy, due to one method she uses to get food in. has a street name given because she will hunt in the thickest of mists and has hawk sharp eyes that let her see almost anything. loves her sister, and is willing to die to protect her and her friends.  
Amber- Hawks younger sister, and the clerk of the store. is only in story for a limited amount of time due to the fact she didnt want to leave due to her lack of epicness. in human form she has brown hair and brown eyes, and wolf form she has brown fur and amber brown eyes. she is not a great hunter but she can survive on her own  
The original pack-  
Kiba- arctic wolf with gold eyes, mainly seen as the leader. strong willed and determined  
Tsume- grey wolf with gold eyes seen as beta kinda a bad guy even though he's good  
Hige- honey tan wolf with light brown eyes little bit pudgy. womanizer. mid ranked  
toboe- young red furred wolf with 6 silver bracelets on his front right leg. brown eyes. peace-keeper/peace loving and loyal  
point in timeline- after the pack leaves freeze city, in the forest that is actually green  
Story time!

PACKS P.O.V.  
"I said, where do we get food around here?" Tsume had the scared man pressed against the trunk of an old oak tree, holding him by his collar, dangaling him off the ground. a slight shiver passes through the strangers brown clothed body  
"You would have to talk to if you want any, it seems that she only knows where to get it from." the man was timid, just like a lowly omega. a sneer apeared on Tsumes face as he pushed his glasses up, just as Kiba and the rest walked into the green clearing.  
"Hey old man, do you know where we could find the Hawk?" toboe asked politley, using his nice voice to attempt to calm the frightened man down enough for him to be able to talk. the man nodded,  
"yes, she should be in her store, its about 1-mile from here. " Toboe gave him a kind smile, and said thanks as Tsume dropped him and all four males ran off, still in human disgiuses. As they kept running, Toboe twitched his furry ears. "Hey guys, i found it. I heard a door close!" Tsume rolled his eyes. " Really Toboe? a door? well that must be it, because no other buildings have doors here at all." To say Tsume wasn't exactly happy when Kiba announced that they would be checking anyways was an understatment.  
"We cant afford to miss it, i swear, this place has no food at all," Kiba shot a sympathetic glance at Hige before continuing, "Anyways, even if it is just a normal house we could ask for spare food." The whole pack changed to human forms and dashed forwards, Hige passing Kiba in excitment of a possible meal. The pack burst into a small clearing to find a small wooden store, that read 'Black fox grocery store' on an old wooden sign in faded black lettering.  
"well i guess this is our chance," Hige whispered, as if he was scared a loud noise would scare the owner of the store away, along with the food. a bell tinkled as Toboe pushed the door open and walked in. a young girl, no more than 13 stood up from behind a counter that held only a chash register.  
"hi, welcome to The black fox's grocery store. if you need any help finding anything, come see me, ok?" The girl seemed unenthusiastic with her job. Hige sniffed the air, out of couriosity of what was in the store. Realization crossed his shocked, human face as he jogged to her counter. "Any chance your scared of wolves?" he asked. a Smile broke out on her face, as well as Toboes. Kiba and Tsume stayed stotic, shooting quick glances around the old store, at the vegtables, the bread, and the vacant shelf where the meat should have been. The appartent she-wolf walked out from behind the counter, showing off her slightly pudgy frame, and strolled over to Hige in her wolf form. Her tail was wagging and she had a grin playing on her muzzle, and the gray wolf snarled at her when she got too close to him and she shied away, not wanting to get her head bitten off. The collared wolf spoke in wolf, since now every being that ocupied the room was a wolf.  
"Um, miss, uuh,"  
"Amber."  
"Yeah, um, Amber, any idea where we could find a certain ?" Hige rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion, trying to be patient while the newly found she-wolf sniffed at his pack. Finally her chocolate brown head went up and down.  
"yeah, your talking to 1 of the 2 ."  
"Any chance your the one that knows where to get some food? I dont mean to be impolite, but my friends and I are starving." Hige almost swore Ambers face twisted into one of jelaosy, but only for an instant.  
"I apologize, but I cant get you boys any food until my sister gets it and i pick it up. Technacily I could give you some vegatables, but my guess is you want meat, right?"  
Kiba sighed, then spoke in his monotone voice.  
"Do you know when your sister will get back?" He asked, half politely, seemingly agrivated at the delay.  
"Um, not really, she could get back at any time between now and midnight, depending if she can find much or not. We practicly feed the whole town, y'know? she's the only source of meat. "  
a low growl came from Tsumes throat and Toboe rolled his eyes at him.  
"Any chance we could go find her now? We're kinda in a hurry…" Toboe and Hige looked down, then up at Amber with large brown, watering, chibi-like eyes. Amber swooned.  
"Oh of course I can take you to her, but unfortuanatly theres no garaunte that she'll have anything yet, its still pretty early."  
Hige fell to the floor, rolling and grining happily in his wolf form, yipping something inaudible about food, and then sitting and howling, "Food, food glorious foood!" to the sky, while everyone else in the store face-pawed.

Tsumes pov  
Tinkle, ting, the small brass bell rang its crisp, clear song to the mountains and the trees. I watched silently as Amber pricked her furry brown ears, standing tall and focused in the shade, trying to pick up her sisters scent, incase she had headed elsewhere other than her normal hunting grounds. She sniffed, and led the pack through the aspen, birch and oak forest towards the west, away from the sunshine towards the thick, intimidating mist that had begun to swirl at the edges of the forest. Amber and Hige were conversing together, while leading the pack to the supposed location of Ambers sister. It was at this point that I realized that we didn't even know what we were looking for, for the moons sake, we didn't even know her fur colour! I left Toboe behind, him hanging in mid pointless sentence, striding quickly to catch up to them before we stepped into the mist. growing impatient at simply tailing the pair, i lept over their heads, and wheeled around, stopping the whole pack in their tracks as I began to question them.  
"Hey Brownie, what are we supposed to be looking for?" She acted like she was confused, but not alot can be expected from such a young pup. An awkward silence filled the air as I sat down, waiting for their slow brains to process my question. Not so suprisingly, Hige's brain clicked first. he lent over and whispered my real question in her ear. a look of realization and embaressment crossed her face, and her human self rubbed the back of her neck and she smiled sheepishly  
"Yeah, sorry for that. Um, yeah well even telling you what she looks like wont help that much, she is camoflauged well for hunting in territory like that," she gestured towards the mist with her pale hand. It felt like finding her was mission impossible, maybe even harder than finding paradise. 'Why are we looking so hard for this wolf? why are we putting in so much effort for something lile a bite of food, givin to us as a pity present from two she-wolves, one we barley know and one we only have the name of?' while I had been mind complaining, Amber had started talking again. I morphed to human.  
"Well, she's a skinny wolf, and her coat is mist coloured with a dark gold shade that makes up shadow like markings on her."  
' oh, this'll be fun'  
"she has a whitish belly, and you can't look for her eyes that well either, because their misty grey too."  
' and easy'  
" You'd have to search with smell, not sight,"  
'Oooh, hadnt thought of that one. Thanks captain obvious'  
Kiba decided to pipe in, voicing my thoughts in a more polite way.  
"Is there any chance you know where she might be in there?" The brunette nodded, all to enthusiasticly. she acted like a pup.  
"Yes, she is normaly towards the southwest corner, but we can always follow her scent. its right here." I walked in a few steps, not bothering to i wanted was for this to be over with. the mist was still pretty thin here, and I was glad for it. I inhaled Mists scent, puzzled. How can any one wolf smell like so many dogs, and so much blood?

Hige's pov  
'that idiot, does Tsume know nothing at all? we have to stay together at least! And you have a grey coat Tsume. It'll be hard to see you too.' my mind drifted to the she-wolves, Amber and Mist. 'I like the idea of going into the deep, scary mist with a young she-wolf. Maybe she'll get scared and cuddle with me!' My tail started wagging at the thought.  
"Alright troops, into the mist, before we have to search for him too!" Me and Toboe lept into the mist happily, like little pups, with Kiba and Amber following more sensibly behind. We trotted behind Tsume, who was following a scent that he covered up with his own. Tsume jerked to a halt, nose Flaring, trying to catch the scent. I ran smack dab into Ambers rump, as I was distracted by how much funnier and more walrusy Tsume looked when he did that. I perked my ears at my name, and only barley noticed that i was being pushed towards the grey wolf. We had stopped in a swampy area, and my delicate paws were getting wet. I didnt like it here.  
"oh porky, we need your nose. I lost the scent." My face pulled into a smile.  
"oh, is the big-" (bad Tsume lost?)  
"no I am not lost, but not everyone has a supernose"  
"did evil Tsume re-" (really just compliment me?)  
"nope" I frowned every time he cut me off. I scowled when he smirked at his own amazing conversational skills. But for the sake of food, I put my nose to the ground and sniffed in a strange scent, one that smelled of mutts, and ever so faintly, humans?.  
A/N: I apologize but this chappie is gonna suck mainly CUZ Kiba isn't realy a fav character. and I have no clue whats flicking around in his noggin. so he'll probably be ooc

Kiba's pov  
'Step, step, step, step. one leg after another. 1,2,3,4, repeat. go onward. find Cheza. Open paradise. survive untill then.' I will repeat these, instructions untill I successfully open paradise and am not restarted in my attempts. The only reason we were still searching for the she-wolf was because even I couldnt live forever without food, and some fresh meat may lift the packs spirits. I sigh inwardly,unenthusiastic at the idea of searching for a mist coloured she-wolf, in the mist. I trudge across the swampland that only Hige could track in, hating the feel of the damp, spongey ground beneath my paws, and how the mud made my white fur dirty. It was un-noble, any wonder I could barely stand it? oh well, this was a diffrent start to our journey than all the others, maybe I, we, could finally reach paradise instead of merely always ending up on the very edge of it. Possibly, these she-wolves could give the pack that final shove into our homeland. I turn my head from side to side, trying unsuccesfuly(?) to take in my surroundings. I flare my large black nose, intaking scents of the pack, Amber, and, I sniffed again, over and over. How in the moon did i miss this? The scent, of mist, blood, and, human dogs.  
' This is an interesting scent. not a pleasing one, mind you, simply interesting.' My white ears pearked up, and so did Toboes. A low growl had been barely distinguishable from the sounds of nature that envoloped me like a blanket, soothing me. I concentrated on my ears, straining to hear any sound that we weren't making. There it was again! this time though, everyone heard it. Amber cocked her head to the side, and gave Hige a lopsided grin.  
"Thats her alright." I hated her voice, it had a fake cheer to it, that masked a dull hurt.  
"are you sure? I mean there must be mountain lions around right?" I shook my head 'Honestly Hige, are you doubting she knows the scent of her own sister?' Aparently the chocolate coloured wolf was having simalar thoughts. she rolled her clear amber eyes  
"Yes, I am COMPLETLY sure that her, the scent is 100% hers, but, lucky for you, there's also," she sniffed again. "an elk." 5 noses sniff the trail, memerizing the, unique, scent. Amber turned her head and stared at us. "You might want to know, you shouldnt EVER try to start a fight with her. she is a fighting spirit, and she will never back down, so dont start anything with her, you cant win." She glared at us through clear amber eyes. We pressed foreward, Ambers clear warning ringing in our ears as we came to a small clearing that was partially clear of mist. A stunning buck grazed at the far side of the clearing, unaware of our prescences. Shadows switched back and forth around us, as the suns bright rays tried to penetrate the gloom. We waited in silence for Mist to make her attack. The bucks head shot up from the sparse grass of the meadow, his eyes white. he calmed himself swiftly by swinging his large rack around, as if it could protect him. he backed towards the mist, assuming that it would conceal himself, instead of bringing his impending doom. he sealed his own fate the instant his brown hide touched the swirling gray air. i felt my pack stiffen beside me as we watched her leap gracefuly from her hiding spot, and bury her long fangs into the elk's thick neck. She twisted her body to avoid his flailing hooves, and leapt off, landing in front of him. I heard myself gasp a little, as i got a first clear look at her. such a fragile looking creature should definatly NOT be taking a huge creature like that beast head on. I smirked inwardly, this was one impressive she-wolf.

Toboe's pov  
I felt like whimpering. I could tell by the fire burning in her stormy eyes, and the confidence in the Elks brown ones that this was an all out battle to the death between 2 fighters. At the end, either wolf or elk would draw their last breath, no doubt covered in blood, wondering what went wrong. I snapped out of my thoughts, as He charged first, sharp antlers directed towards her furry gray chest. I felt a pang of sheer and utter terror, for some unknown reason i felt, weird. I felt sorry for the gray hunter. I did not want her to die. Worry stabbed at my heart, sharper than the elks antlers, which were oh-so-close to her, and sharper than my own teeth. My worry changed to amazment, and admiration. I watched in awe as she lifted her slim forelegs off the ground and leapt straight over his head, sliding gracefuly through his rack, avoiding his points, to land on his back with her long claws digging through his skin. Turning, and miracuasly not falling off, she sank her teeth into his neck and jerked her head to the side, ripping out his juglar. She hopped off her prize with the flesh still in her jaws as he fell to the ground, dead. Her muzzel bore a snarl as her preys blood dripped slowly off of her long teeth. No, the couldnt be considered as teeth, they were so long and sharp, they were closer to knives. I flinched back, scared by her appearence, even though she must have been slightly younger than me. my gaze was raking over her face, when i hit her eyes. I stopped in my look over, hypnotized by the gray and blue swirls that matched the mist surrounding her. I stared, lost in their strange, deep depths.

'I guess that's why her scent is blood. '

'Did such a small creature really kill that beast?'

'Why has she not noticed us?'

'Will she attack us to?'

'no, she wouldnt. we're friendly.'

'What was with her eyes?'

'I wonder if she could beat Tsume and Kiba'

'what is she doing?'

I watched as Mist swung her head, from side to side. She narrowed her eyes, and spun around, disappearing into the mist. I heard her footfalls, Barely. She was running, top-speed, away from us. Amber cocked her head to the side, and motioned for us to leave the seclusion of the mist, and head for the kill. I felt Hige nudge me, unrooting me from the ground. The encounter with Mist has been short and traumatizing. Amber was sitting at the elk.  
"What she just did was something I've only seen her do once. You need to follow her, and-"  
"Wait a minute," Tsume ordered.  
"Why are we following her?I could have sworn that we were here for the food, not a tracking expedition." Tsume didnt sound courius at all, his voice held more annoyance than anything. a cocky smirk crossed her face, and her eyes took on a look that said, 'I gotcha!'  
"Well, the meat isn't exactly free, and I dont believe you have any money on ya, do ya?" She pouted, mocking Tsume. I found myself unable to keep the grin off my face. Amber moved and rested her muzzle on the late elks rack.  
"I guess I'll have to take my food and leave then, since you can't pay. such a shame, that you'll all go hungry, because one big bad wolf won't do a wittle itsy bitsy bit of tracking, that may end up to your benifiet." Her tone changed throughout her speech, from a mock sympathy, to something that resembled baby talk. Hige gave in pretty quickly, since Amber gave him an 'Your so cute, wanna go?' look.  
"Weell, I guess it couldn't hurt, I mean, not even Kiba can go forever without food, right? I mean, she is right, come on, whats a little bit of tracking in the way of a meal?" Hige looked at our pack, wearing a lopsided grin, wagging his tail at a rapid pace. I stepped foreward. "Yeah, lets go already!" I sound so much like and excited pup, racing after a butterfly, my tone, i mean.  
I want to see her again.

After much encouragemant from me and Hige, we were racing along her scent trail, following her, all for diffrent reasons. Hige for Amber's approval, Tsume, for the food, Kiba because he doesnt have anything else to do. I am going… for… um, I am going because...I dont really know. I guess it's cuz... i want to see her again. I want to... Gaah! this is confusing. I try to wipe my mind. of her.  
'…not thinking about her…'  
'or her eyes…''  
'…did i just think of her?'  
'AAAUUUUUGH! Why cant i forget her?'  
'… clear the mind.'  
*'I just lost the game! nooooo!'  
by now, we had tracked her all the way to an old, shabby building, with a smell of human dogs too it. I put my disguise up, and the others followed suit. I think I know where the dog part of her scent comes from.

Mist's pov.  
'I hate this place. I hate this place so veeeery veeeeearyyy largleeeeyyy...'I sang in my mind, trying to stay awake. i blink, shutting my grey eyes for a moment. 'did I mention I hate this place?' Its very true, i abhore the place. I hate my cage, I hate the faded walls, I hate the dim light, I hate the scent, which is partialy my scent now, btw. But most of all, I hate the black and red sign that reads 'Akatsuki Dog fights' and swings outside the room where I am kept in, along with the other dogs. I dont mind them much, and they dont mind me. I am actualy friends with one of them, he's a  
great-danexgerman-shepherdxmalamutexgreat pryennes named Garkama. To me, he looks like a big white furry wolf, except for the tan splotches on his back that no wolf has, and the ears, which hang down. He's my best friend here, and if one of us wins, we share our prize meat. I usually feel so sorry for the nameless mutts that tend to end up against me, that Before I leave, I drop some meat into their cages as well. I haven't lost yet.

A human, a tall, well muscled one with a blonde ponytail called out to me.  
"Hey, Stronghold," I forgot to mention my nickname. I hate that too.  
"Yer up next, this time, against both of Kisames hounds. don't lose this time, Stronghold, or I won't let you leave this time. " In the silent language of canine, I explain to Akamaru, for the hundredth time. I like the guy, but he has a shorter memory than a human  
"He thinks I have pups out in the wild, so he lets me loose with extra meat if I win. The baka thinks that I would fight harder if I had pups that were starving."  
"ooooh, lucky dog! Mist, my owner never lets me out, exept for when I have a fight, or when he breeds me." I roll my eyes, and bark,  
"Wish me luck!" at him as I am led off by my 'owner', Diedara, or as I call him, man-I-hate.  
I was led into a large arena that had a dirt floor. I eyed the dogs quickly, as they eyed me. I instantly felt sorry for them, as I would beat them and they would most likley starve tonight. I inhaled deepley,and swung my head. My ears pearked up, and I scanned the crowd for the owners of the scents, I searched the crowd for the wolves, as i normally did, force of habit.I dont know why i bothered doing that though, I could barley smell anything since the whole kennel smelled so overpoweringly horrid. Before i could catch a glimpse of the wolves that had been hanging with my idiotic sister, a bell clanged and I snapped back into the arena, where one tall terrior was unwisely charging towards me, teeth bared, the second one; charging at me from the side. My world, my vision, my aura, was painted with blood as I slid away, into yet another quick, easy battle.

Higes pov.  
I felt my eyes widen, to the size of le pie plates. perplexed, I watched as mindless humans led their pets away, to be slaughtered, or to slaughter. I will never understand humans. never. never ever ever never ever never ever ever ever never ever... I watched as her strange fur lighted on a pale stray ray that fell from a tiny window. her eyes slid closed, and the side attacker took that as a signal to attack. she skillfuly dodged his slashing teeth, and snapped her jaws around a curly tail as it slid by. With a yelp, the dog fell to the ground and flashed his paws up in a defensive stance, even though it was to late. powerful jaws were encircling his throat, and large paws held his wriggling body to the hard grey ground. the fight was over for him. she could have ripped his head clean off but she wagged her tail at herself anywats. she was a strange she-wolf indeed. mery in the middle of a fight. her still shut eyes changed direction along with her fine boned head, as she removed her teeth to glare without looking at the other hound. Part doberman, part pitbull part blood hound, the dog was as ugly as could be. It was longbodied, short and well muscled, it stood at its head long attack position as the pure hound lashed back and forth underneath her paws. Ugly snout charged, and leapt into the air over her head, trying to force her off with a snarling hover attack. all attention snapped forewards, gravitating around her as she finally snapped her eyes open, and the mixed breed fell back to the ground. Her silver-gray eyes had shoved him back and held him in his corner with a powerfully cold glare.  
She shot a dangerous glance at the she dog under her, daring her to move while she was gone. Long legs advandced her towards to the mutt, and he cowered under her intense gaze. He flattened himself to the ground, and she camly strided up, and clamped her long canines around his long neck as a desperate scrambling sounded behind her. the flea bags partner in the fights had gotten a burst of courage apparently, because she flung her small paws at 'Strongholds' finley boned head. Mixed breed shut his eyes, and watched blood splatter, and fall slowly as his partner was brought back to earth, dragged down by her hind legs elbow and was also pinned to the hard dirt floor, both held there by indenticly fuzzy bloodstained forepaws over the bottom of their chests. Since the fight wouldnt end till the opposing openents were unable to fight, he watched as her shoulders heaved a sigh, and she as gently as she could, ripped her claws lightly into their flesh, and ripped downward in a quick fashion. she the set to work, removing a patch of fur here, stealing flesh there, and spraying blood everywhere. A bell rang for the second time and the fight was over. the dainty she-wolf removed her self from over the two dogs, and shut her eyes again. however, unlike mine which were size xxl. I couldn't believe it. I dont know how, but that tiny she-wolf beat the hounds to twin piles of bloody, fleshy pulp. I dont know how any wolf of that size could put so much force into a bite, but hey, this is the same she-wolf that practialy decapitated a caribou, single pawed. I wasn't so sure anymore, about her joining the pack, I mean, it'd be nice to have a girl around and all, but what if she went Tsume on us and tried to strangle us?


End file.
